


JOJO SCHOOL MUSICAL

by Hollowfox



Category: High School Musical, Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: AU, Gabriella is Caesar, Gen, High School Musical - Freeform, Multi, POV First Person, So be warned, There is swearing, They Share It, This is, but also Gabriella is Suzie Q, but it's JJBA so like, hsm, hsm au, joseph jostar is zach efron is Troy Bolton, mostly probably, sibling jojos, suzie Q - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowfox/pseuds/Hollowfox
Summary: On New Year's Eve, high school juniors Joseph Jostar (Troy Bolton) and Suzie Quatro (Gabriella Montez) meet at a party while both teens are at a ski lodge during winter break. At the party, the two are called upon to sing karaoke together ("Start of Something New"). They find that they have a connection and decide to exchange numbers before going their separate ways.Caesar sees the way that this guy is eyeing up his sister, Suzie, and well...He's just not having it.





	JOJO SCHOOL MUSICAL

Joseph couldn't fucking believe it. Speedwagon and granny erina(bless her perfect soul) actually did drag him to this stupid Christmas party. He was content to shoot hoops on his own in the gym. But nooooo. 

Then they left him! Those jerks!

He had spent the last half an hour making small talk with all the other young adults. A whole half hour. He was dying here.  
He was contemplating leaving when a bright light shone up on him. No. Not karaoke. 

Of course he didn't show his dread about performing on his face and instead sauntered up to the stage, receiving several hearty pats on the back and mocking from surrounding boys for being so unlucky.  
Screw all those guys. 

The girl also called up to stage by the blinding light of destiny was Suzzie Q;a stylish blonde Italian which Joseph knew was his type. 

The music started up and the lyrics appeared on the screens about the stage. He started to sing. 

'Once in a lifetime... means there's no second chance...'

\---------

At the end of the night, he had a phone number and a fond memory of a New Years countdown captured as his phone background. Running his finger over the call button on his flip phone, he hesitated. Best not call yet. Don't want to seem desperate. 

He forgot to call and soon the school year was starting back up.


End file.
